onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Yeti Cool Brothers
| image = | jname = イエティCOOL BROTHERS | rname = Ieti Kūru Burazāzu | ename = Yeti Cool Brothers | first = Chapter 665 | affiliation = | occupation = Mercenaries; Assassins; Caesar Clown's subordinates | epithet = | age = 25 | jva = }} The Yeti Cool Brothers, and are assassins hired by Caesar Clown. Appearance They have long, furry legs and also have fur on their upper body. They wear dark shorts and bowler hats, which are frozen from the top. Scotch wears a gas mask, the lenses and canisters visible from his silhouette. Because Rock resembles a Moai Head, Scotch might also have the face of a Moai Statue. Rock, however, does not wear a mask and has the appearance of a Moai Head found on Easter Island. He appears to wear either a tie or a scarf. Their size is on par with giants, as one of their footprints is larger than Brook, who stands at 266cm (8'8½"). When they took Franky under Caesar's order, Scotch grabbed his body, which is 240cm (7'10½"), with just one hand. Personality The Yeti Cool Brothers are quite merciless, as they quickly eliminated Brownbeard, Zoro, Sanji (in Nami's body), and Brook. They are willing to assassinate anyone they are asked to so long as they are compensated. They are also quite loyal to Caesar Clown, as they follow his orders without question. They are also quite proud, and found it insulting that Luffy and Franky (in Chopper's body) were fighting each other, rather then focusing on the brothers. Additionally they seem to be quite elusive, as Brownbeard said that no one knows what they look like and they never show themselves. When Scotch appeared before him, his face was completely shadowed. Rock, who was just outside, also had his face covered in shadows. Scotch has a habit of saying "cool". Abilities and Powers Caesar thought it was a bit much to send them to deal with the Straw Hat Pirates, so their strength is presumably quite high. They are, despite their tremendous stature, fast enough to instantly disappear from Luffy's sight and stealthy enough to suddenly appear behind Nami and Chopper. They even managed to defeat Zoro, Brook, and Sanji (in Nami's body) seemingly effortlessly (though they later admitted to using KYP gas to immobilize them). They also know the environment of Punk Hazard very well, which allows them to incorporate their surroundings into their fighting styles, such as shooting at icicles to drop them on foes and waiting next to a cliff, to make their foes fall off it. Even with these advantages however, they were no match for Luffy, despite him and a rampaging Franky (in Chopper's body) being more focused on fighting each other than the brothers, contrary to Caesar's original belief. Outside of battle, their furry bodies also give them great immunity to the cold, which enables them to walk around the freezing part of Punk Hazard with nothing more than shorts and hats (which have ice clinging to them). Though, on some colder days they do seem to feel chilly outside. Attack * : The brothers use their knowledge of the enviroment of Punk Hazard to lead their foes into falling on a large pincushion of icicles at the ground, causing the unlucky foes to be skewered. This was first used in an attempt to kill a falling Luffy. Weapons They each carry a rifle which seems to be their primary way of fighting. The rounds they use are explosive, but they also have specialized rounds that can cause intoxication or sleepiness. Rock said they also use poison gas. Scotch wears a gas mask, which protects him from their own own gas-ammunition. He was also seen to wield a large knife, though it is unknown how well he can use it, since Law electrocuted him before he could use it. History Punk Hazard Arc The Yeti Cool Brothers were summoned by Caesar Clown to deal with the Straw Hat Pirates, and they were first seen outside one of the abandoned labs that the crew was residing in. While Sanji, Zoro, and Brook were searching for Kinemon, the brothers left giant footprints for them to follow. Once they reach the edge of a cliff, the brothers ambush them and fired KYP bullets, sending the three Straw Hats falling into section F-16, which had the icicle pincushion on a plateau. During a conversation with one of Caesar Clown's guards, they inform him that they killed Nami, Brook, and Zoro and tell him to send a team to pick up the bodies before heading off to where the kids are. When they reach the Straw Hats' hideout, Luffy discovers them and turns back, but not before the brothers attack Brownbeard and capture Nami (in Franky's body). While Luffy and Franky are going after the brothers, they proceed to set up an ambush. Once the two Straw Hats fall into the ambush, the brothers first try to skewer Luffy with Icicle Pincushion. Luffy easily destroys the trap unharmed with a Haki-enhanced Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun. Rock then fires some shots at Luffy. Luffy counters with Gomu Gomu no Thank You Fire, deflecting the bullets right back at Rock, dealing some damage to him. Scotch then fires a shot at a mountain top, causing a giant ice shard to start falling towards Luffy and Franky. Rock prepares to attack again, but Franky (in Chopper's Monster Point) grabs the shard and knocks out Rock with it. Scotch grabs Nami and starts making his way toward the plateau where the research facility is built. After reaching the plateau, he sees Trafalgar Lawand asks for his help. Law instead attacks the yeti and after a short battle, dismembers him and gives him an electric shock. With the Shinokuni surrounding the island, the Yeti Cool Brothers' status is currently unknown. Major Battles *Yeti Cool Brothers vs. Roronoa Zoro, Brook, and Sanji (in Nami's body) *Yeti Cool Brothers vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Franky (in Chopper's body) *Scotch vs. Trafalgar Law Trivia * When Zoro, Sanji, and Brook found the Yeti Cool Brothers' footprints, they each had their own idea of how a yeti looks like. * The Yeti, or Abominable Snowman, is a legendary ape-like beast said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal and Tibet. * Both of their names make reference to alcoholic drinks: Scotch whisky is often referred to simply as "Scotch", and "on the rocks" is a slang term for mixed drinks that call for ice. * Scotch has the same name as one of Kaido's subordinates. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Snipers Category:New World Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New World Saga Antagonists